it10meifandomcom-20200214-history
Moscow
Leo Ryoya Sawaski Moscow Moscow is a major political, economic, cultural, and scientific center of Russia and Eastern Europe. It is the second-most populous city in Europe, the most populous city By broader definitions, Moscow is among the world's largest cities, being the 14th largest metro area, the 18th largest agglomeration, the 14th largest urban area, and the 11th largest by population within city limits worldwide. According to Forbes 2013,Moscow has been ranked as the ninth most expensive city in the world by Mercer and has one of the world's largest urban economies, being ranked as an alpha global city according to the Globalization and World Cities Research Network, and is also one of the fastest growing tourist destinations in the world according to the MasterCard Global Destination Cities Index. Basic information Moscow is the capital and most populous city of Russia, with approximately 15.1 million residents within the city limits, 17 million within the urban area and 20 million within the metropolitan area. Moscow is one of Russia's federal cities. * Country : Russia * Major exports : these are energy (oil and petroleum products, gas, coal), rolled steel, ferrous and nonferrous metals and minerals. The greater part of Russian exports belongs to oil and petroleum products. Other leading exports are natural gas, timber, fertilizers, machinery and equipment, armaments. * Languages : Russian It's called Russian or "Russkij', it belongs to the Slavic languages family and it's very similar to Ukranian and Belarus languages. There're about 277 million people who speak Russian. Geography Land area of Moscow : 2,511 km² * Location Moscow is situated on the banks of the Moskva River, which flows for just over 500 km (311 mi) through the East European Plain in central Russia. 49 bridges span the river and its canals within the city's limits. The elevation of Moscow at the All-Russia Exhibition Center (VVC), where the leading Moscow weather station is situated, is 156 metres (512 feet). Teplostanskaya highland is the city's highest point at 255 metres (837 feet). The width of Moscow city from west to east is 39.7 km (24.7 mi), and the length from north to south is 51.8 km (32.2 mi). * Times Moscow serves as the reference point for the timezone used in most of European Russia, Belarus and the Republic of Crimea. The areas operate in what is referred to in international standards as Moscow Standard Time , which is 3 hours ahead of UTC, or UTC+3. Daylight saving time is no longer observed. According to the geographical longitude the average solar noon in Moscow occurs at 12:30. * Climate Moscow has a humid continental climate with long, cold winters usually lasting from mid-November through the end of March, and warm summers. More extreme continental climates at the same latitude- such as parts of Eastern Canada or Siberia- have much colder winters, suggesting that there is still significant moderation from the Atlantic Ocean. Weather can fluctuate widely with temperatures ranging from −25 °C (−13 °F) in the city and −30 °C (−22 °F) in suburbs to above 5 °C (41 °F) in the winter, and from 10 to 35 °C (50 to 95 °F) in the summer. Population According to the results of the 2010 Census, the population of Moscow was 11,503,501; up from 10,382,754 recorded in the 2002 Census. At the time of the official 2010 Census, the ethnic makeup of the city's population whose ethnicity was known (10,835,092 people) was: Russian: 9,930,410 (91.65%) Ukrainian: 154,104 (1.42%) Tatar: 149,043 (1.38%) Armenian: 106,466 (0.98%) Azerbaijani: 57,123 (0.5%) Jewish: 53,145 (0.5%) Belarusian: 39,225 (0.4%) Georgian: 38,934 (0.4%) Uzbek: 35,595 (0.3%) Tajik: 27,280 (0.2%) Moldovan: 21,699 (0.2%) Mordvin: 17,095 (0.2%) Chechen: 14,524 (0.1%) Chuvash: 14,313 (0.1%) Ossetian: 11,311 (0.1%) Others: 164,825 (1.6%) 668,409 people were registered from administrative databases, and could not declare an ethnicity. It is estimated that the proportion of ethnicities in this group is the same as that of the declared group. History The oldest evidence of humans on the territory of Moscow dates from the Neolithic Period (Schukinskaya site on the Moscow River). Within the modern bounds of the city other late evidence was discovered (the burial ground of the Fatyanovskaya culture, the site of the Iron Age settlement of the Dyakovo culture), on the territory of the Kremlin, Sparrow Hills, Setun River and Kuntsevskiy forest park, etc. In the 9th century, the Oka River was part of the Volga trade route, and the upper Volga watershed became an area of contact between the indigenous Finno-Ugric such as the Merya and the expanding Volga Bulgars (particularly the second son of Khan Kubrat who expanded the borders of the Old Great Bulgaria), Scandinavian (Varangians) and Slavic peoples. The earliest East Slavic tribes recorded as having expanded to the upper Volga in the 9th to 10th centuries are the Vyatichi and Krivichi. The Moskva River was incorporated as part of Kievan Rus into the Suzdal in the 11th century. By AD 1100, a minor settlement had appeared on the mouth of the Neglinnaya River. Sports The most popular sport in Moscow is football. There are 5 football teams in Moscow. * FC Lokomotiv Moscow * FC Torpedo Moscow * FC Dynamo Moscow * PFC CSKA Moscow * FC Spartak Moscow The 2018 FIFA World Cup gave a powerful impetus to the development of sports in the city. The 11 training grounds built in Moscow for the World Cup are being used for training by over 10,000 young athletes. Each of the training grounds is located next to a new children's and youth sports school. After the FIFA World Cup, they became its legacy, as these grounds can be used for training over more than 10,000 children. 1280px-Loco-Sherif_(3).jpg|FC Lokomotiv Moscow 237F43E200000578-0-image-17_1417019295707.jpg|FC Torpedo Moscow cska_moscow_team.jpg|PFC CSKA Moscow Paok-spartak_(15).jpg|FC Spartak Moscow similar cities Manchester New York City Rome